The Little Mer-Wendy part 11 - Wendy's Hidden Treasure
(At the throne room, Ector looks at the flower Wendy has given him, while waiting for Jiminy Cricket.) *Ector/Triton: (chuckling and smiling) Let's see now. Oh, who could the lucky merboy be? (He looks up and sees Jiminy Cricket at the entrance.) *Ector/Triton: (clears throat, then sets the flower under his throne) Come in, Jiminy Cricket. *Jiminy Cricket/Sebastian: (inhales deeply) I mustn't overreact. I must remain calm. (He swims over to the knight.) *Jiminy Cricket/Sebastian: (in high-pitched voice) Yes! (clears throat; in normal voice) Yes, Your Majesty? *Ector/Triton: Now, Jiminy Cricket, I'm concerned about Wendy. Have you noticed she's been acting peculiar lately? *Jiminy Cricket/Sebastian: Peculiar? *Ector/Triton: You know, moping about, daydreaming. Singing to herself. You haven't noticed, hmm? *Jiminy Cricket/Sebastian: Oh, well, I-- *Ector/Triton: Jiminy Cricket? *Jiminy Cricket/Sebastian: Hmm? *Ector/King Triton: I know you've been keeping something from me. *Jiminy Cricket/Sebastian: (gulps) Keeping something? *Ector/Triton: About Wendy? *Jiminy Cricket/Sebastian: (in a scared voice) Wendy? *Ector/Triton: (points his trident toward Jiminy Cricket's stomach, speaks in a cold tone) In love? *Jiminy Cricket/Sebastian: (frantically) I tried to stop her, sir! She wouldn't listen! I told her to stay away from humans! They are bad, they are trouble, they are-- *Ector/Triton: (shocked) Humans? (furious) WHAT ABOUT HUMANS?!?!?! *Jiminy Cricket/Sebastian: Humans? (chuckles nervously) Who said anything about humans? (Ector grabs Mushu.) (Fade to Wendy opening the entrance to her grotto. Edmond swims in, and she follows him.) *Wendy/Ariel: Edmond, why can't you just tell me what this is all about? *Edmond/Flounder: You'll see. (chuckles) It's a surprise. (Once they are all the way in the grotto, Wendy gasps in wonder when she sees the statue of Peter Pan.) *Wendy/Ariel: Oh, Edmond! (hugs him, and the two spin around) Edmond, you're the best! (Then she swims over to the statue) It looks just like him! It even has his eyes! (giggles) Why, Peter, run away with you. (giggles) Oh! This is all so...so sudden! (She continues giggling as she spins around. But then she stops short and gasps in horror when she sees Ector in the shadowed entrance with an intent look on his face as he is holding the trident.) *Wendy/Ariel: Daddy! (Jiminy Cricket'' is right behind Ector with his head hung in guilt. Edmond gets scared, swims away, and hinds behind a treasure chest. Then he peeks out from behind.) *Ector/Triton: (''in the dark, coldly) I consider myself a reasonable knight. (emerges from the shadows and into the light) I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed! *Wendy/Ariel: (bites her lip nervously) But, daddy-- *Ector/Triton: Is it true you rescued a human from drowning? *Wendy/Ariel: Daddy, I had to. *Ector/Triton: Contact between the human world and the mer-world is strictly forbidden! WENDY, YOU KNOW THAT! EVERYONE KNOWS THAT! *Wendy/Ariel: He would've died! *Ector/Triton: One less human to worry about! *Wendy/Ariel: (angrily) You don't even know him! *Ector/Triton: Know him? I don't have to know him. They're all the same! Spineless, savage, harpooning fish-eaters! Incapable of any feeling-- *Wendy/Ariel: (shouting) DADDY, I LOVE HIM! (gasps) (Jiminy Cricket'' looks shocked.) *Ector/Triton: (''shocked) No! (angry) Have you lost your senses completely? He's a human! You're a mergirl! *Wendy/Ariel: (indignantly and defiantly) I don't care! *Ector/Triton: So help me, Wendy, I am going to get through to you! (wields his trident) And is this is the only way, (coldly) so be it! (Ector's trident glows, and he begins to destroy the human stuff with it. Jiminy Cricket cringes and swims for cover.) *Wendy/Ariel: Daddy! No! No, please! Daddy, stop! Daddy, stop it! (Ector looks at the statue of Peter.) *Wendy/Ariel: DADDY, NO! (But it is too late! Ector blasts the statue, and it crumbles to a pile of rubble.) (Wendy looks down at the rubble from the statue. Her shock turns to sadness, and she starts to cry with her face buried in her arms and lay face down on the rock. Ector's anger turned to guilt. He swam off sadly, feeling very ashamed. Jiminy Cricket walks over to Wendy.) *Jiminy Cricket/Sebastian: Wendy, I-- *Wendy/Ariel: (in tears) Just go away! (Jiminy Cricket'' sighs sadly and walks off. Edmond stays behind for one second, feeling sorry for Wendy and follows Mushu.) (''Suddenly, Coconuts and Bokkun appear in the grotto.) *Coconuts/Flotsam: Poor girl. *Bokkun: Jetsam: Poor, sweet girl. *Coconuts/Flotsam: She has a very serious problem. *Bokkun/Jestam: If only there was something we could do. *Coconuts/Flotsam: But there is something! *Wendy/Ariel: (stops crying) Who...who are you *Coconuts/Jetsam: Don't be scared. *Bokkun/Flostam: We represent someone who can help you. *Coconuts/Jetsam: Someone who could make all your dreams come true. *Coconuts/Flotsam and Bokkun/Jetsam: Just Imagine *Bokkun/Jetsam: You and your flying boy. *Coconuts/Flotsam and Bokkun/Jetsam: Together! Forever! *Wendy/Ariel: I don't understand. *Bokkun/Jetsam: Grimhilde has great powers. *Wendy/Ariel: The wicked queen ? Why, that's-- I couldn't possibly-- No! Get out of here! Leave me alone! *Coconuts/Flotsam: Suit yourself. *Bokkun/Jetsam: It was only a suggestion. (He kicks the statue's broken face towards Wendy before he and Coconuts leave the grotto.) (Wendy picks up the face and looks at it. Then she changes her mind.) *Wendy/Ariel: Wait. *Coconuts/Flotsam and Bokkun/Jetsam: Yes? (Cut to Edmond and Jiminy Cricket outside of the grotto.) *Edmond/Flounder: (sniffles) Poor Wendy. *Jiminy Cricket/Sebastian: I didn't mean to tell, it was an accident. (He notices that Wendy is swimming with Coconuts and Bokkun.) Wendy where are you going? (swims up in front of her) Wendy, what are you doing here with this riff-raff? *Wendy/Ariel: I'm going to see Queen Grimhilde. *Jiminy Cricket/Sebastian: (gasps in horror and tugs onto her fins) Wendy, no! No, she's a demon, she's a monster! She will-- *Wendy/Ariel: Why don't you go tell my father? You're good at that. (flicks Jiminy Cricket off her fins) *Jiminy Cricket/Sebastian: But... but, I... (determined) Come on! (He and Edmond follow Wendy and the robots.) Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:Transcripts